Ni loca
by Noblee
Summary: Porque ni loca le permitirías que se marchara de tu lado.


¡Dios! ¡Eso de trabajar bajo presión es malo!

Bueno, este fic participa del especial de diciembre"Snoggletog Secreto" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"y es para Risu-chan xD, y aquí es donde me doy cuenta que tu nick nunca llevó una "T" jajajaja

Okey, en serio, di todo lo que podía para hacer este fic. Tuve tantas ideas pero tuve que descartarlas porque no supe cómo desarrollarlas a partir de cierto punto. Y espero de corazón que te guste Risu T-T

* * *

**NI LOCA**

_**Para Risu-chan xD**_

* * *

I.

El estar rodeada de dragones y no tener que usar tu hacha contra ellos es algo a lo que todavía no te acostumbras, pero sabes que hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Nuevamente has ido a visitarlo y aunque su condición es estable y está totalmente fuera de peligro, sigue sin despertar. La simple idea de que Hiccup jamás se recupere es algo que ni de chiste te has planteado. Sin embargo, a pesar de las horas de entrenamiento, las cuales has aumentado pues quieres dejar de pensar en él aunque sea por un rato, poco o nada te han servido para apartar de ti la horrible y asfixiante carga que gradualmente se ha ido colocando sobre tus hombros.

Porque fue extraño y desconcertante reconocer cierta afinidad hacia al castaño, que cuando por fin tomaste nota de lo aquello significaba, te sentiste ligeramente perdida al saber que Hiccup estaba a casi nada de morir. ¿Cómo es que terminaste enamorándote de él? La pregunta sigue dando vueltas en tu mente y te abruma saber que quizás hay demasiadas razones, que decirlas terminaría avergonzándote. Y mientras sigues entrenando y tratando de no alterarte demasiado por la presencia de los dragones, rezas a Odín para que mantenga a Hiccup con vida, que conociendo la terquedad del chico, lo más seguro es que se esté aferrando lo más fuerte que sus brazos debiluchos le permiten. Lanzando un suspiro esperas que esa fuerza sea suficiente, porque aunque ya no sea difícil reconocerlo para ti, deseas ver su estúpida sonrisa una vez más.

* * *

II.

Has pasado durante las tardes de los últimos días haciéndole compañía a Hiccup, y Toothless les hace compañía a los dos. El que el furia nocturna y tú se haya creado algo así como una amistad, sigue sorprendiéndote. Pero al momento en que tus ojos se encuentran con el rostro durmiente del castaño, llegas a la conclusión de que era algo muy lógico. Después de todo, tenían a alguien en común. Y ese "alguien" era muy importante para los dos.

* * *

III.

Un ligero movimiento de su mano te alertó, pero te obligaste al instante a mantener la calma. Ya habías tenido un amplio repertorio de falsas esperanzas, que agregarle otra sería algo cruel y desolador. Así que sólo te limitas a tomar su mano con las tuyas y estrechársela con fuerzas como si con ese tacto pudieras traerlo de vuelta. Toothless te mira curioso y tú te encoges de hombros con una leve sonrisa.

—Quizás mañana —dices en un susurro sin despegar tu vista de Hiccup. La entrada de Stoick a la habitación es la señal de que debes retirarte, y lo haces a regañadientes. Una parte de ti quiere culpar a ese hombre por el estado de Hiccup, pero sabes que no tiene caso. Es el padre del chico a quien quieres.

—Al final resultó como su madre —le oyes decir. Y mientras te diriges nuevamente al bosque para poder entrenar, te preguntas si la madre de Hiccup le habría apoyado y si toda esa angustiante situación se habría evitado.

* * *

IV.

Tu hacha sigue clavándose más y más profundo en el tronco del árbol. Una ampolla en tu mano ha empezado a sangrar, pero no te importa. Sólo quieres seguir destrozando ese árbol. Lanzas tu hacha y una lágrima desciende por tu mejilla. Vuelves a tomar el hacha en tus manos y otra lágrima cae. La lanzas de nuevo, y las lágrimas siguen cayendo. Es horrible. Lanzas un grito y terminas mordiéndote el labio inferior. La situación te está superando y ese dulzor amargo que has saboreado desde que Hiccup casi pierde la vida parece haber aumentado. Y te das cuenta que has permitido que la situación te afecte más de lo que juraste que iba a hacer.

Maldices en voz baja porque no puedes creer que por fin has pensado en que Hiccup no va a despertar.

* * *

V.

Por un momento te permites acariciar la mejilla del chico y reprimes las ganas de querer darle un beso. Toothless se acerca a ti lentamente y se queda a tu lado, y no puedes evitar agradecerlo por su apoyo, y pedir una disculpa por haber perdido, aunque fuera por unos segundos, la fe. Nunca hablas mientras estás haciéndole compañía al castaño, no sabes que decirle. ¿Vuelve? ¿Te quiero?

No. Eso te sabría como a una despedida. Y si alguna vez vas a decirlo, será porque Hiccup está despierto y este te podrá responder. Así que por ahora sólo te limitas a estar en silencio.

* * *

VI.

Una sonrisa se asoma por tu rostro al pensar en la ironía de los hechos. Todo la aldea siempre exclamó que Hiccup era el peor vikingo de Berk. Y ahora estaban todos preocupados por él y reconociendo que si había alguien que era digno de ser llamado un vikingo era Hiccup. Y no puedes evitar sentirte orgullosa y con un poco de envidia a la vez.

Al final, Hiccup resultó ser más un fiero vikingo que tú.

* * *

VII.

Ya no sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado Hiccup durmiendo, pero ahora lo único que puedes hacer es correr. Correr como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Corres, corres tan deprisa que te falta el aire. Pero no importa. Cuando llegas y ves a la gente reunida y con expresiones de alegría, sabes que la noticia que ha llegado a tus oídos es verdad.

Despertó.

¡Por fin despertó!

Permites que aprecie el cambio que él ocasionó en Berk.

Y te acercas a él.

Él, como siempre, te mira sorprendido y con timidez.

Y tú sólo lo golpeas. Le recriminas por fin toda la angustia que te hizo pasar. Y antes de que empiece él a soltar toda su indignación, lo besas.

Lo besas, por fin. Y el beso te sabe a gloria. Es corto, es suave, es una bienvenida.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme —dice él.

Y tú sólo sonríes pensando que más le valía acostumbrarse a eso.

Porque ni loca le permitirías que se marchara de tu lado.


End file.
